Maureen's Favorite Holiday
by athousandsweetkisses
Summary: ONLY the best holiday EVER....RogerMimi, alluded to MarkMaureen pairings


**Title:** Purple Pancake, Green Punch, and Question Roger's Sexuality Day  
**Author:** Megg  
**Feedback:** Please!  
**Pairing:** Mimi/Roger, alluded to Mark/Maureen  
**Word Count:** 948 words  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** General/Humerous  
**Summary:** "It was the first time Roger had smiled since that day."  
**Notes:** Totally came off the top of my head and out of nowhere...unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own...also written for speedrent, yay them!  
**Special Thanks:** Luv to Greens, who came up with the community, Luv to all of you wonderful people who inspired me to give this a try, Luv to my own special oblivious Roger, who knew how to make ME smile when I needed it.**  
Spoilers:** Ummm...oh my god, Roger had a girl friend before Mimi and OH. MY. GOD. Mark and Maureen were together once...(/sarcasm)  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I totally don't own RENT, although I wish I did, because how awesome would that be?

* * *

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" 

Mimi sat straight up in bed. "What the hell was that?" she asked, her eyes wide and startled. Roger simply groaned from his position next to her and pulled his pillow over his head.

"It was nothing. Just forget you heard it, okay?" he said, his voice muffled. His hand reached around widely until it finally found Mimi's arm and dragged her back down into a lying position next to him. "Come back, it's cold out there. Sleeeeeeeep."

Mimi giggled softly and snuggled up close to him. "Alright," she mumbled tiredly and streched out. Silence had settled over the loft once more and she was almost back to sleep when -

"GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP!" The door to their room banged open and in barged Maureen banging a large wooden spoon against a metal pan and jumping up and down excitedly. "Do you KNOW what day it is? How can you **sleep** on a day like today? GET UP!"

Roger groaned louder then before and threw his pillow at her. "Get out, Maureen! You don't even LIVE here anymore!"

"That doesn't matter! Today is only the best day in the entire world and I needed people to share it with! Pookie wouldn't get up so I came over here instead. Come on, get uuuuuppppp!"

Mimi looked confused. "I don't understand..." she said slowly. "What's so special about today?"

Maureen looked shocked. "You mean you don't know! You don't **know** what _today_ is?"

"Oh god..." Roger mumbled. "I just wanted to sleep. I thought this was the one year I wouldn't have to hear about this. Just one year...that's all I wanted, God, was one year..."

"One year where you didn't have to hear about what?" Mimi asked, her curiousity peaked.

"About..."

"ONLY the best holiday EVER!" Maureen interrupted.

"Best...holiday...ever?" Mimi said weakly, slightly afraid of what Maureen was going to say next.

"YEAH! But you have to seeeeeeeee it, I can't just TELL you about it. COME ON, GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP!"

All of a sudden, Roger looked up from where he had planted his face in the bed with a look of fear on his face. "Oh, no," he said. "No, no you didn't."

"Of course I did, silly!" Maureen giggled happily. "Marky's setting everything up right now. I made the food last night. Come on, this is Mimi's FIRST!"

"First WHAT!" Mimi asked again, slightly exasperated.

Mark appeared in the doorway. "Just get up and come on out," he said, tiredly. "She'll NEVER go away unless you do."

So Mimi got up and threw on one of Roger's old sweatshirts before dragging Roger himself out into the cold living room like area of the loft. And it was there that she discovered it was...

"PURPLE PANCAKE, GREEN PUNCH, AND QUESTION ROGER'S SEXUALITY DAY!" Maureen cheered happily, banging on her pan again and jumping up and down.

Mimi stood with her mouth open as she watched an image of a youthful looking Roger stumbling around the loft being projected onto the wall. "Wha-wha-what day is it again?" she finally managed to say.

"PURPLE PANCAKE - " Maureen started.

" - Green punch - " Mark interjected.

" - and Question Roger's Sexuality Day..." Roger sheepishly added. "Known as PPGPQRS Day for short."

Mimi flopped on the couch. "Alright..." she said slowly. "I think this is going to take some explaining."

Maureen grinned widely. "It's really simple," she said. "Marky and I had gone to visit his parents and they didn't really _like_ me, per say.."

"Oh, be honest," Mark interrupted. "They _hated_ you."

"Fine," she huffed. "They hated me. And I was all upset and really mopey and Marky was trying to get me to cheer up so he made me purple pancakes and green punch like my mom used to when I was little and then all of a sudden, the door FLIES open and Roger comes in, completely wasted, and starts declaring his love for everything in the room."

Mark started to laugh as the on-wall Roger did just that. "Oh, she does mean everything," he said. "Watch."

And watch they did, as the on-wall Roger declared his love for the table, chair, window, projector, camera, Mark, Maureen, TV, couch, and the other three roomates (all suspiciously absent from loft at the time).

"And how hard is it to stay down watching the Pretty-Boy-Frontman declare his love to inanimate objects? So I totally cheered up, and declared this day to be PURPLE PANCAKE, GREEN PUNCH, AND QUESTION ROGER'S SEXUALITY DAY!"

"Oh..I see..." Mimi said. "Well then...bring on the pancakes?"

"Yaaaaaaay!" Maureen shouted again, and began dishing them out. Roger just wearily shook his head and mumbled something about tequila before grabbing a plate and chowing down. If he had to be up, he might as well eat.

Later that day, Mark pulled Mimi aside and hugged her. "Thanks for getting up this morning and dragging Roger with you," he said softly.

"Um, sure?" she replied, and laughed a little. "Weird holiday, but who am I to say, right?"

Mark shook his head and lowered his voice even more. "I don't think you understand. You know what today is, right?"

"Uh, September 15th?"

"No...today is the 5th month anniversary of April's death. It was the first time after April's death that Roger had gotten out of the loft. And when I showed him that footage later that day...well...it was the first time Roger had smiled since that day."

* * *

Thoughts? 


End file.
